


A Fantasy

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, No abuse, dunno how to tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Leon had once entertained a fantasy. One in which he and Rose were happy.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Kudos: 12





	A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that happened a while ago over on my Leon ask blog, but should be enjoyable enough on its own.
> 
> I'll leave a link to the main blog post about this at the end just because I don't want to spoil something that isn't even 1000 words.

Leon had had it all planned out in his head.

It was going to have been his tenth victory over the gym challenge as Champion of Galar. The title he’d won at ten still firmly kept now at twenty. Chairman Rose was going to step onto the pitch to take his hand and raise it high for the audience as he announced Leon’s victory. But this time would have been different. For months now Leon had been keeping something secret, keeping something safe. And that day he had carefully concealed it in a little pocket he had made in his cape. No one would see it. No one would know.

Until Chairman Rose took his hand and Leon got down on his knee.

It had started as a puppy crush. Just a child admiring an adult in their life. But as the years progressed and Leon had gotten older the crush hadn’t gone away. And by the time he was an adult himself Leon had had enough life and relationship experiences to know that he was in love. So he bided his time. And he fantasized.

After the initial shock wore off, Rose would have smiled at him in the most sincere way and would have told him ‘yes’. At which point the ring would have been slipped onto his finger and Leon would have jumped up to pull him into their first kiss. Right there, in front of the crowd that would be going absolutely _wild_.

Chairman and Champion, engaged. Bound to become two kings standing atop the throne that was the Galar Pokemon League; _together_ at last.

Leon had a few thoughts about the wedding. But he’d decided he would let Rose figure most of it out. After all, if Leon got his perfect engagement then why not let Rose have his perfect wedding? Such blissful thoughts those were.

Leon had even imagined what their first night _together_ might have been like. Laying the man down onto his bed with all the love and gentleness in the world. Gazing into his eyes as he leans down and kisses him deeply. Half-undressed, Rose would run his hands over his chest, taking in the sight of the man that Leon had become. He’d joke that Leon was certainly not the little boy he had once endorsed. Leon wouldn’t mind. He had thought about how much older Rose was many times, and had decided long ago that it didn’t matter to him. Instead Leon would simply kiss Rose again, and the rest would be history.

But such perfection was not to be. Rose had had other plans for that day. Plans that conflicted so much that Rose had ended up in prison. The subsequent loss Leon suffered is not one that Leon blames on Rose. But he still thinks about it from time to time. What could have been. And hearing about “a princess and a knight”, as Rose had thought of them, only served to prove that Rose had harbored feelings for Leon as well. Which just made the whole thing even more of a mess in Leon’s heart.

But Rose had been wrong.

They had been _kings_. Leon knew it. Leon had known many things. Leon had _begged_ Rose to wait until after the gym challenge had ended.

But Rose didn’t wait.

And Leon had only one thought as to why that might be. And his suspicion was only confirmed a long time after. After learning that on that night Rose too had had a ring on his person. The man had just been waiting for his “knight” to emerge victorious over the dragon.

…Leon preferred his fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> The blog itself is very Raihan/Leon/Piers, but some stuff happened like 3-4 weeks ago and it was revealed that Leon had been in love with Rose. [This](https://ask-a-former-champ.tumblr.com/post/613502758104006656/dear-rose) is the post that talks about it.


End file.
